Raven
Statistics Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |gender = Female |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = High |restrictions = Vest }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |gender = Female |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = High |restrictions = Vest }} Codename: Raven is an Operative/Specialist that was re-released during the 5/17/12 Content Update. Her old version was Classic Raven. Overview In the Classic Raven has a boost of +21% Speed, +50% Sprint Stamina, and a +100% protection from flash, although she has a deduction of -10% Protection. Even though Raven's speed is better than the some of the other Operatives, her Light Vest can make her more easily killed with gunfire and explosives. In this iteration of Combat Arms, Raven can be bought using GC and recieved from a Ghost Hi-sec case. In Reloaded Raven has +18.6% Speed instead of 21%, yet she still retains her +50% Sprint Stamina. She also now has +5% protection. Raven can only be unlocked by being indirectly purchased from Gear Boxes in the shop. Appereance Raven is a female that has long blonde hair and of caucasian ethnicity. She wears a crimson colored stylised vest (dark black for her classic iteration) that exposes part of her abdomen, shoulders, and part of her cleavage, along with long crimson arm coveres that expose small parts of her skin in the seams, black gloves, long crimson jeans and knee high boots. Around her waise she has two belts, a yellow one for carrying grenades, and a green one for other weapons. Additionally, she carries a long, sheathed machete on her backside just above her waist. Around her neck she also wears a necklace. Her long blonde hair can make her stand out in darker maps like Overdose (especially in Quarantine Regen due the to the darkened lighting); this potentially could make her more easily spotted by opposing players. Variants Trivia *Raven seems to have a slight connection with Hawk, just like the relationship between Scorpion and Viper. They also happened to be named after birds of prey. *Raven was rebalanced (nerfed) during the Best of the Best content update (17-5-2012). Her original boost was +18% speed and +30% sprint stamina. *Raven has the same vest statistics as Wraith. *Raven lost her title as the fastest Specialist when the new operative, Codename: Lynx came out who has a extra speed of +9% speed (at that time). Due to the reason Codename: Lynx was given her title (Lynx's are feline predators, noted for their speed), it can be assumed that Lynx will always remain the fastest Specialist. *Raven is Finnish and is 27 years old. *Raven is seen wielding a DSR-1 Tactical in her new character image. *Raven's statistics were changed once again during an update (likely the Changing of the Guard update or the Best of the Best update) and when switching to Reloaded. *Statistically on The Classic, Lynx outperforms Raven barely (not accounting protection from flash). Media Reskinned_Raven1.jpg|Reskinned Raven (front) as of 05-17-12 update. Reskinned Raven2.jpg|Reskinned Raven (back) as of 05-17-12 update. Raven comparison.PNG|Comparison of the classic and the new version of Raven Raven2.png|Raven running Combat Arms Raven art.png Category:Specialist Category:Female Category:GP